


Work the Room

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claudia takes advantage of her alliance with Nikolas.





	Work the Room

“You sure you want to walk in there with me on your arm?”   
  
Claudia did not understand why Nikolas had helped her or why he cared for her; everyone would judge her; her brother would be her only friend in the room.  
  
“I don’t have a lot of fans in there either.” Nikolas’ comment caused her to roll her eyes as she took his arm and emerged from the back of the limo, “You’re not the only one who does irreparable damage. I have a brother who still can’t look at me.”  
  
“Gotta love charity events, right? Brings everyone together.”


End file.
